<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Safe Space by 1800CINNPAISEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510271">Your Safe Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN'>1800CINNPAISEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi is being bullied for his sexuality after being outed by a girl he rejected. Chosing not to say anything in order to protect his team, he hopes that nobody finds out. Although much to his perpetrators' dismay, things start to unravel and although reluctantly, Kunimi starts to come clean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Safe Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another normal day at the Aoba Johsai gym.</p><p>Iwaizumi has chucked a volleyball at Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki were looking at a yakuza cult catalog and Kunimi and Kindaichi were bickering with each other.</p><p>Another normal day. </p><p>"I'm telling you he's probably dating the shrimp!" </p><p>"Don't meddle in other people's business let it go!"</p><p>Kindaichi frowns and raises his hand in exasperation. What surprised him was the fact that Kunimi flinched, and his hand was nowhere even close to his body. Calm, collected Kunimi flinched at such a small gesture, and this worried Kindaichi.</p><p>"You okay?" he worriedly asks him. Kunimi just clicks his tongue and turms, not responding to him, turning away to proceed with his self-practice, grabbing the volleyball cart and just leaves Kindaichi standing there in confusion.</p><p>"That's when I knew something was up," he frowns while taking a fry from the box. </p><p>Kageyama glances at Hinata who was in deep thought. He sighs and seriously takes a sip from his drink. "Why didn't you ask Oikawa-san?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be calling both of you here if it was that easy," Kindaichi slightly jilts Kageyama.</p><p>He was about to retort when Hinata suddenly clears his throat. </p><p>"Sounds to me like Kunimi-san is scared of something," Hinata starts, "Like...umm, watching a horror movie and you become all jumpy and stuff," he gesticulates while Kageyama keeps his eyes on Kindaichi's expressions.</p><p>"Has he been acting weird lately?" Hinata asks. Kindaichi hums and places a bent finger under his chin. He tried to recall any event where Kunimi acted weirdly. </p><p>"He did have a bruise on his stomach the other week," he explains, "But he said that he fell off his bed and landed poorly,"</p><p>Hinata hums. "Isn't it impossible to get a bruise just by falling of a bed?"</p><p>"Kunimi bruises easily," both Kindaichi and Kageyama point out. </p><p>Tension rises again as Kunimi crosses his arms, "So you do remember at least one of you peasant teammates conditions,"</p><p>"Hah? Don't be such a smartass, of course I'd remember,"</p><p>"Hey!" Hinata scolds them, "This is about Kunumi-san, quit it,"</p><p>He reverts his attention back to Kindaichi, "You're classmates right?" Hinata takes a bit of his burger, "Has he been called out often?"</p><p>Kindaichi's eyes widen, "I- yeah I guess so," </p><p>Hinata nods, "Kindaichi-san I suggest keeping a close eye on Kunimi-san, sometimes things go really unexpected," Kindaichi's heart starts to beat faster, of course he'd be worried, it was Kunumi they were talking about after all.</p><p>"How do you know these things boke?" Kageyama questions Shoyo's advice.</p><p>"Geez Kageyama, I have a little sister, of course I have to know," Hinata purses his lips. Kindaichi bows his head and starts to pack up, "Thank you so much Hinata-san,"</p><p>The latter sweats and shakes his head, "Uwehh! I- It's not a problem really!" </p><p>"Oi," Kageyama calls out to a leaving Kindaichi, "Take care of your teammates," he starts, "One too few would make you weak,"</p><p>Kindaichi just nods as he exits the fast-food chain, sighing while he makes his way home. 'Kunimi, I hope you're safe,'</p><p>Kunimi was slammed against the concret, hearing the sneers of the guys who threw him before seeing his bag chucked right at his face, his arms going up trying to protect himself.</p><p>"Get up you pansy little rat," they spit, "Little faggot can't even stand straight," </p><p>It was the same routine over and over again. He got called out, beat up and left alone. All this just because he was gay. </p><p>He wasn't even out yet, and it hurt him greatly both physically and mentally that these people would do anything to hurt him. One slip up, it was just one slip up.</p><p>He lays on the groound motionless, praying to whatever god he could think of to make them go away. The guys snicker, "We aren't done here, prissy little princess, serves you right," the insult one last time before leaving. </p><p>After a few minutes, their voices fade. He gets up and dusts himself off, grabbing his bag and winching at the new wound on his elbow. He wanted to report them, the problem was, they weren't even in the same school. </p><p>He'd always get called by a batchmate only to be jumped by them, they never stole from him but they made his past few weeks terrible and unbearable. First, it was just insulting but just two days ago they started to get physical.</p><p>The tired boy simply wipes off his tears. His body hurt all over and he just wanted to sleep. </p><p>Kunimi never told anyone. He was scared of outing himself and getting his seniors into trouble. And most especially Kindaichi.</p><p>God forbid anything happens to him, his best friend. He never wanted to admit it but Kindaichi mattered so much to him, it'll kill him to see Kindaichi hurt. He mattered so much. A bit too much.</p><p>Sometimes, it really couldn't be helped to toe the line between a best friend and someone special. And because of that, Kunimi was being ostracized for it. He wanted to fight back but a one against four was a sure loss.</p><p>He treads home slowly and suddenly feels his phone vibrate.</p><p>It was a message from Kindaichi. </p><p>'You home yet?'</p><p>Kunimi grits his teeth and lies, 'I got home an hour ago,'</p><p>'Let's walk home together tomorrow,' the text offers. Kunimi furrows his brows and sends a response that shocks Kindaichi.</p><p>"What does he mean 'no need'?!" Kindaichi stares at his phone in disbelief. His heart started beating fast again, unsure of what to do or how to feel. He tosses his phone on his bed and starts to pace his room.</p><p>He tried to recall any instance that seemed out of the ordinary. 'Think,' he echoes in his head, 'Think well and hard,'</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>"Eh? Something strange with Kunimi-chan?" Oikawa hums and thinks, "I felt like he's losing his touch lately, I thought it was just because he's tired,"</p><p>Kindaichi furrows his brows and takes a sip of his water. </p><p>Kunimi didn't show up for practice. And it highly worried the others so they kept on waiting. </p><p>"Now that I think about it, don't you think it's strange Kunimi has a bruise on his elbow? I mean he doesn't dive much," Watari points out. Kindaichi whips his head towards his libero senior. "He has?"</p><p>"Since yesterday, yeah," </p><p>Kindaichi felt his honor as a man slip away. Why didn't he notice that?</p><p>He looks down as Oikawa notices his upset kouhai. He walks over to the dejected boy and pats his back, "Hey," he sighs, "We can't know everything in the world under a day,"</p><p>Kindaichi simply nods and grips the ball he was holding. </p><p>"Oh, Kindaichi," Iwaizumi steps in the gym, looking surprised to see him. "I thought you were with Kunimi," </p><p>Oikawa and Kindaichi raise a brow, "Huh? What are you talking about Iwa-chan?"</p><p>"Eh? I just saw him leave the school grounds with a bunch of guys, I thought Kindaichi was one of them,"</p><p>"Iwa-chan no way in–"</p><p>"—Iwaizumi senpai which direction did he head to?!" </p><p>Immediately, all of his senpais knew there was something going on. "I'm not sure but they just left the gates, go now!"</p><p>Kindaichi bolts out of the gym while the seniors follow suit, grabbing a weapon of choice before they run out as well.</p><p>The second years stay and wait for their coach and the confirmation that Kunimi is alright. </p><p>Kindaichi was running as fast as he could while clutching his phone. He speed dials Kunimi only to receive no response while he scours every alley nearby. </p><p>He then hears a few voices from a small corner and then stops, starting to change his pace while he stealthily walks towards the noise.</p><p>A thud was heard after a few jeering laughs and he couldn't help but rush to the scene. If it wasn't Kunumi then at least they could help nonetheless.</p><p>His eyes widen. Blood, there was blood dripping. Kunimi was trying to stand and he was catching the blood dripping from his nose. </p><p>"You assholes!" Kindaichi shouts and charges against the guy, catching them off guard. He manages to punch one and shove down the other before rushing to Kunimi's aide.</p><p>"You're bleeding! Down, down!" he beckons his friend to bow his head down while he offers his shirt as a tissue due to panic. He shields Kunimi and hears Iwaizumi and Mattsun cause a ruckus behind them.</p><p>"The fuck you defending this gay bastard?!"</p><p>"That's my kouhai you fuck-face!" </p><p>Screaming. Shouting. Fighting. That was the situation. </p><p>When you're up against Seijoh's ace and star middle blocker, you are guaranteed to lose. But Kindaichi didn't care about that, he was too absorbed on assisting his shocked and bleeding friend who was also crying. </p><p>Kindaichi pulls in Kunimi close, rubbing his back while the whimpering guy breathes out through his nose and let the blood subside. </p><p>"We're here now," he whispers. "We're here,"</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>"I absolutely wouldn't stand for this!" the muffled voice of Kunimi's mother rang through their guidance office. </p><p>"They beat up my son?! And you ask me for a pardon?! I don't care what reason you had, you hurt my baby!" </p><p>The feral mother had every right to be mad. Kunimi was just seated there, silent while facing the teachers of the boys that beat him up.</p><p>His mother huffs before regaining her composure, "They're 17 and 18 already, I'm going to see to it that they get expelled. It's bullying," </p><p>Their teachers bow down as the principal of Seijoh just nods. "We'll see to your request ma'am," </p><p>They leave and but Kunimi and his mom stay. </p><p>"Is it true?" she asks, her son averting his gaze from her.</p><p>"Would you say I deserved to be beaten up if it was?"</p><p>He felt two arms wrap around him, the warmth of his mother radiating towards him. "No, absolutely not. Whatever you are, you're my Akira," she sighs.</p><p>"Let's keep it a secret from your father okay?" </p><p>Kunimi simply nods and bites his lip, fiddling with his fingers. He sent Kindaichi home after his mother was informed of the incident and they haven't talked yet.</p><p>His mother stands up, beckoning him to come before exiting the room. Kunimi shuts the door and sighs, his body hurting all over.</p><p>Yet he was relieved. Relieved that it was all over thanks to his team. His Kindaichi. Relief and fear washes over the poor boy, not knowing if Kindaichi has lost respect for him or not. </p><p>He silently makes his way to their car while the ride home was painfully silent. He had too much room for his thoughts but got cut off by his mother.</p><p>"It's just a phase, Akira," she starts, "Sooner or later you'd have a small yet great family," she shakes her head, "But of course you kids these days would fight over everything,"</p><p>His heart stung. </p><p>He didn't have the strength to retort or answer because he was exhausted but he knew damn well it wasn't a phase. </p><p>He scornfully looks out the window while the trees and the roads pass them by. He couldn't wait to clear things out for Kindaichi, save him the hardships of having to ignore his friend.</p><p>He wanted to sleep to get a fresh mind the next day.</p><p>But evidently, he couldn't.</p><p>He was wide awake. Sore and sad. He was waiting for a text, a small sign that Kindaichi didn't hate him. He was racked as the very many thoughts of losing his best friend and he couldn't help it.</p><p>He kept on thinking and thinking until the sunrise peaks through his bedroom curtains.</p><p>'Fuck.' he thinks, 'I'm gonna get into trouble,'</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>"Can somebody wake Kunimi-kun up?" their Japanese teacher sighs as she holds one book up her hand and a chalk on the other.</p><p>Kindaichi reaches over to his seatmate while the teacher resumes classes. He shook his best friend slightly and Kunimi jolts up.</p><p>Kindaichi sighs and raises his hand.</p><p>"Kindaichi-kun?"</p><p>"Sensei, may I bring Kunimi to the infirmary? He isn't feeling well!" </p><p>"Alright but please keep your voice down," </p><p>Kunimi looks up at Kindaichi dazed and confused. He jerks his head slightly and just beckons Kunumi to follow. </p><p>The both of them make their way out of the classroom as Kindaichi pulls Kunimi hurriedly to the infirmary. The latter tenses at the sudden grip but Kindaichi was too worked up to realize it.</p><p>They make their way to the empty nurse's office and Kunimi lays down on a bed, closing his eyes. "Are you gonna beat me up?"</p><p>"I'd never," Kindaichi confidently explains while pulling up a chair. "Tell me, why'd you hide it from us? From me?"</p><p>"For a guy who just had his teammate beat up you sure are blunt,"</p><p>"Answer the question Kunimi," </p><p>He can't help but open an eye only to see Kindaichi with a worried yet bold expression sprawled across his features.</p><p>"I was worried sick," </p><p>Kunimi closes his eyes again and lays an arm over his eyes. "I–" he starts, his heart threatening to jump right out his ribcage.</p><p>"I was scared," he starts to feel the tears prick his eyes, "I was scared that if I told you, you'd see me differently,"</p><p>Kindaichi sighs, "Not that, Kuni," he stands up and sits on the bed, gently placing a hand on his knee, "I literally do not care what orientation you are," he gently runs his thumb over his knee, </p><p>"What I want to know is why you hid it from me that you were literally thrown around," </p><p>He looks down and scrunches his face, "I hate that I wasn't able to help you," he grips his pants on his other hand, </p><p>"I hated the fact that I didn't see signs sooner, I hated that this happened to you," </p><p>Kunimi opens his eyes and peaks down at Kindaichi who had stress lines all over his face and looked like he was really sad. </p><p>"You are so important to me and I hate the fact that I didn't treasure you enough," he looks up the ceiling, "Why?" </p><p>Kunimi sits up and looks down over at his hands. "I didn't want to be outed," he explains, "I was still scared. Too scared, I really wanted to tell someone but–" </p><p>Kindaichi looks over to see Kunimi silently crying, "—But I couldn't handle the fact that I might possibly lose you if I told you," </p><p>Kindaichi just pulls him closer gently, engulfing his best friend into a hug. "There, there," he pats his back while Kunimi sobs onto his shoulder.</p><p>"I would never, ever let go," Kindaichi places a lipless kiss onto the side of Kunumi's head, making him sob into his chest.</p><p>"I am your safe space," he sighs and rubs Kunimi's back, "I will never leave you,"</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Kunimi was fast asleep on the bed of their infirmary. Kindaichi was keenly watching over him, moving his hair strands away from his face.</p><p>"I knew you'd be skipping classes in here," he suddenly hears Oikawa's voice approach. He was currently alone and he walked up to the both of them.</p><p>"How has he been?" Oikawa places a pat on Kindaichi's onion-head. </p><p>Kindaichi looks down on his and Kunumi's intertwined hands, "I– I'm not too sure, he seemed to lose sleep last night," he looks up at Oikawa who had a soft look on his face, leaning on the wall.</p><p>"You really like him don't you? Does he know?" Oikawa asks, "I don't mean to pry, you can refuse to answer," </p><p>"No it's fine, Oikawa-senpai," Kindaichi shakes his head, "I do. I do like him so much," he bites his lip, "To the point that I couldn't put it into words," </p><p>Oikawa smiles at his kouhai. "If you need Oikawa-senpai, I'm here," he detaches himself from the wall, "Both of you aren't alone in overcoming the obstacles you're facing okay?" </p><p>Kindaichi nods, "We know that senpai. You suck less sometimes,"</p><p>"Ahhh, you first years really break my heart," he stretches his arms and walks away from them, "Whatever happens from his point forward," he places a hand on the door frame, "Take care of him okay?" </p><p>He leaves and slides the infirmary door shut. </p><p>Kindaichi just sits there, hands still entangled with Kunimi's, "As if I don't know that," he mumbles.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>"You okay now?" Kindaichi reluctantly asks the very dazed Kunumi who just nods at the question. The boy slept for four hours straight and Kindaichi had to sparingly leave him to attend his classes.</p><p>They were finally walking home together again. </p><p>With a farther distance than Kindaichi was comfortable with but it was Kunimi's wish so he had to respect his boundaries. </p><p>The two of them said nothing until they both reach Kunimi's empty house. Both of them stood in front of the door, Kindaichi waiting for his friend to make his way in.</p><p>"Hey," Kunimi suddenly starts, "Can I be a bit.. a bit conceited right now?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"After I say this, leave and don't say a word. Please?" he asks while turning his back from Kindaichi. Turnip-head can't do anything but comply.</p><p>"I really like you, Kindaichi. We've been together since as long as I could remember and I don't really want to ruin what we have," he rambles, </p><p>"But I don't think it could really be contained right now but I am not ready for something to happen yet, I'm still scared,"</p><p>"I don't know if you'd really be there for me but I like to take my chances, I'm sorry for not giving you room to reply but please, leave for now,"</p><p>He rushes inside his house, leaving Kindaichi whiplashed with the things Kunimi said. He turns his heel around and covers his blushing face with one hand.</p><p>'Stupid Kunimi,' he thinks while making his way home, 'I don't care what's the status as long as I get to be by your side,'</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Kunimi has been steadily recovering. </p><p>He didn't go to therapy but he was getting better. He was almost back to his normal state, just a bit more time.</p><p>He and Kunimi still weren't labeled and that was okay for them. They still stayed as best friends.</p><p>"Ahhh, eat," Kindaichi waves his chopsticks in front of Kunumi while the lazy male opens his mouth and Kindaichi just plops the tako weiner into his mouth.</p><p>Kunimi chews and swallows before opening his mouth again. "Geez, if you lay down like that your food would go back up," </p><p>Kunimi huffs and sits up, scooting over to Kindaichi and leans on his shoulders, eating a rolled tamagoyaki. </p><p>"Thanks," he mutters with his mouth full before swallowing. Kindaichi clicks his tongue and sees a stray piece of rice on his cheek.</p><p>He runs his thumb over it and proceeds to nonchalantly eat his lunch. Kinumi resumes to reading his manga while feeling the movements of Kindaichi's arm. </p><p>Turnip-head packs his bento box and sighs, leaning on the wire grills of their rooftop. "You okay?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Lots of reasons,"</p><p>Kunimi puts his book down and smiles without looking at Kindaichi, "Even if I wasn't okay right now," he shifts his body and faces Kindaichi, "I know you're right by my side,"</p><p>Kindaichi smiles at him, laughing as he nods, "Damn right," </p><p>"I'd always be your safe space," he pats Kunimi's head.</p><p>"So you're a space now?"</p><p>"I'm trying to be romantic, don't be mean,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story discusses a pretty serious case of homophobia.</p><p>And yes, even Kunimi-'kaasan is homophobic for trying to disregard Kunumi's sexual identity. Homophobia is a very real problem that people experience and I hope none of you do the same.</p><p>Bullying is also bad. Just because a person thinks differently doesn't mean that they're wrong. There are moral guidelines for that and when they genuinely have harmless intentions leave them alone.</p><p>The reason why I didn't make KinKuni a couple for now is because it was going to be too fast. I want to make them take their time.</p><p>The way I've written Oikawa here is the canon way. He isn't stupid or immature, he just knows how to joke and play around. Oikawa is a very responsible captain and I think the fandom takes that for granted.</p><p>He can be an asshole but he cares deeply for his team. Like I said, he won't be a captain without a reason.</p><p>This was a request I had a hard time conceptualizing because it was hard for me to write the Kunimi-mom scene. I know how painful it feels for your sexual identity to be disregarded as a phase. </p><p>I hope that I didn't ruin Kunimi too much. And if you're in the same situation as him in this story I am more than willing to listen to you and your experience.</p><p>In this community, you are never alone. You always have people to back you up and the least I could help is to listen to what you have to say.</p><p>I didn't really intend to get this sentimental but this story hits a bit close to home as a closeted queer person. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>